1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to a non-ignitable gaseous composition comprising difluoromethane (HFC-32) and tetrafluoroethylene (TFE). The present disclosure also relates in general to the processes for making non-ignitable gaseous compositions comprising HFC-32 and TFE.
2. Description of Related Art
Halogenated compounds, especially fluorinated compounds, such as fluorocarbons and hydrofluorocarbons, have been widely used in the industry as refrigerants, solvents, cleaning agents, foam blowing agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, sterilants and power cycle working fluids, et al.
TFE (CF2═CF2) can be used as a starting material for making various fluorinated compounds, such as 1,1,1,2,2,3-hexafluoropropane (HFC-236cb). However, TFE is ignitable and explosive under certain conditions and poses danger towards industrial manufacturing processes utilizing TFE.
There is a need for a non-ignitable composition comprising TFE.